Payback
Payback is a song by Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future & Sage the Gemini. The song was heard in the opening scene of Furious 7 when Deckard Shaw was exiting the hospital & showing the carnage he caused as followed. Lyrics I know something you don't that's me coming for you You want war, we got war, we just wanna warn you I know something you don't that's me coming for you You want war, we got war, we just wanna warn you War for war, bodies that hit the ground You ready for us, 'cause its about to go down Push 'em to the left, push 'em to the right Load them choppers up, hit 'em on sight Never turning back, I've done been in hell and back Me running out of guns, nah never heard of that I ain't never ran from a gunfight This is you and me Mano Y Mano your damn right Don't act like you don't know Know what I came for Too late to turn back This is the payback You take one, I take one You can't hide you can't run Too late to turn back This is the payback Respiratory begging for relief, I don't let 'em breathe Going hard I'm my own boss, many ain't believe it, A feeling not an item, appearing up out of thin air Conquer everything that's in front of me, now they under me Rush to lead and respond, they strayed away how a tunnel be Took a leap of faith bungee cord about to give out Nowadays whatever you say you gotta live out Altitude have a parachute failure we got a problem Grow a set of wings or die when you hit the bottom Never prayed to god, but never too late to try him Shots fired, Allen Iverson in the league They say I ball hog and I'm not a part of the team Breadwinner with these winners, built the regime Taliban weapon in hand, kill everything Amphetamines alter the state of a better means I'm beautiful but known for the dope like Medellin Don't act like you don't know Know what I came for Too late to turn back This is the payback You take one, I take one You can't hide you can't run Too late to turn back This is the payback Don't act like you don't know Know what I came for Too late to turn back This is the payback You take one, I take one You can't hide you can't run Too late to turn back This is the payback Dressing all black like a funeral Murder, homicide wanna ride get residuals Living on fire for residuals 365 when I grind for residuals 45 magnum in the van with 'em Ratta tatta tat I let the blam hit 'em I scream fuck the whole world and put a bomb in it Finger on the trigger tryna put my whole arm in it I just want revenge I just want revenge We get it poppin' everyday They took away my happiness, they try to take my head away Don't act like you don't know Know what I came for Too late to turn back This is the payback You take one, I take one You can't hide you can't run Too late to turn back This is the payback Don't act like you don't know Know what I came for Too late to turn back This is the payback You take one, I take one You can't hide you can't run Too late to turn back This is the payback Category:Furious 7 Category:Soundtracks